A lubricant may be a liquid, a paste, or a solid with liquid lubricants being the most used. Lubricating oils may be used in automobile engines, transmissions, bearings, gears, industrial gears and other machinery to reduce friction and wear and to increase fuel economy. A number of components including, but not limited to dispersants, detergents, friction modifiers, antiwear agents, antioxidants, and anti-corrosion additives are typically present in fully formulated lubricating oils. For many lubricant applications, a viscosity index improver may also be included as a major component.
With the energy resources depleting and more stringent environmental regulations being adopted, there exists a greater demand to increase a fuel economy of vehicles and to decrease emissions in vehicle exhausts. Currently, organic friction modifiers are added to the lubricating oils to increase fuel economy. However, the level of the fuel economy achievable by organic friction modifiers is limited. Hence, there is a need for alternate methods for achieving improvements in fuel economy.
One method for increasing fuel economy is to provide lower viscosity grade lubricating oils. While providing lower viscosity lubricating oils may dramatically increase fuel economy, such lubricating oils may also increase wear. Wear may be partially reduced by using antiwear agents such as zinc dialkyldithiolphosphate (ZDTP). However, ZDTP contains phosphorus and its decomposition products may have deleterious effects on automotive catalyst systems for emission control. Accordingly, there remains an increasing need for methods for reducing friction and wear without adversely affecting emission control systems and without further depleting scarce natural resources.